


Am I Enough?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek starts talking about kids, Braeden reveals her hidden fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Enough?

“We’re not talking about this Derek. Not again.”

“Why not? Huh? We’re getting _married_ Braeden. Don’t you think this is a little important?”

"Why can’t _you_ just accept that I. Don’t. Want. To. Talk. About. This.”

Derek followed her as she stormed out of the bedroom.

"Will you at least tell me why? Why are you being so stubborn about this? Is it so wrong to want a family? With you, with my future wife?”

Braeden turned around suddenly, surprising Derek with the tears in her eyes. “Yes, because I don’t know if I can give you one,” she whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, utterly confused. “Do you, do you not _want_ kids? Brae, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve at least tried to be more understanding if you’d have just told me.”

"No, I mean I literally don’t know if I can give you a family. If I can give anyone a family.” She was mumbling now, trying to cover up the cracking in her voice.

“You’re gonna have to be a little more explanatory than that babe.” He was still trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Braeden sighed, not wanting to explain herself but knowing she needed to. “My-my mom was infertile. I was adopted when I was 4 months old. I know, there’s less of a chance that I will be too, since she’s not my biological mom, but the fear is still there. When I was 6, she got pregnant. The doctors thought she’d overcome the infertility, but her body couldn’t sustain another life. When my dad realized that she’d never be able to give him a biological child, he left, and never looked back.” When she finished speaking, she let out a loud sob and covered her face with her hands.

Derek pulled her into his arms and set her head on his chest. “Shh, hey, you’re okay. I’m sorry Brae, I had no idea. But tell me something.” He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her, wiping her tears. “Are you more afraid of being infertile, or that I’ll leave you for being infertile?”

Braeden looked up at the man, trying to settle her breathing. “Both. I want kids, I do. But what if I can’t have them, can’t give you the family you’ve always wanted. What if I’m not enough for you?” She whispered the last sentence, looking away from him.

“Your parents adopted, who says we can’t do the same? And whether we decide on 1 or 10 kids, if we have to we’ll adopt them all. But we don’t know anything for sure yet. When you’re ready, we’ll go see a doctor. I’m not going to leave you or stop loving you because of something that’s out of your control. No one has ever been more deserving of me than you. I love you.” He cradled her face in his hand, softly running his thumbs over her cheeks.

“I love you too.” She let out a small smile as she looked up at him. “And I promise I’ll talk to you next time.”

“That’s all I ask.”

They spent a long while just standing there, holding each other. Knowing they’d be okay.


End file.
